Botanique
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Que peut il bien arriver quand un certain ninja blond s'essaye au jardinage ? One Shot, Sasu/Naru - Shonen Ai.


**- Botanique -**

Il pénétra dans l'appartement sous l'injonction criée au travers de la porte close.

Ça sentait bon le propre, une étrange odeur douce et agréable flottait dans les pièces qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Naruto ? »

« Je suis là, Sasuke. »

Il se guida à la tonalité joyeuse et découvrit son co-équipier et ami sur le petit balcon qui longeait le salon de l'appartement de l'intrépide ninja blond.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », s'exclama l'Uchiwa.

« ça ne se voit pas peut être ? », rétorqua son vis-à-vis d'un ton mordant.

Sasuke observa la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la baie vitrée qu'il venait de traverser pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Naruto était agenouillé par terre, de grands pots en terre cuite autour de lui, les mains et les avants bras plongés dans l'un deux.

De la terre maculait ses vêtements et était répandue un peu par tout sur le sol autour de lui. Le jeune brun réprima un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres à la vue du visage souriant levé vers lui couvert de traces noires sur les joues et sur le front.

« Tu te lances dans le jardinage toi maintenant ? », commenta le brun.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! N'en rajoute pas. C'est le dernier cadeau empoisonné de Sai et Sakura. »

« …hm… je suppose qu'on peut faire une croix sur notre entraînement. »

« Si tu crois que ça me plaît de perdre mon temps à m'occuper de ces fichues plantes plutôt que de me mesurer à toi ! »

Oui, il préférait mille fois s'entraîner avec le brun. Sasuke était revenu à Konoha depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il avait tué Orochimaru, n'étant pas décidé à lui céder son corps quand celui-ci avait tenté de s'en emparer. Après ça, il était parti sur les traces de son frère qu'il avait fini par retrouver, prêt à satisfaire enfin son désir de vengeance.

Au final, il ne s'était même pas battu contre Itachi. Enfin si un peu, puis ils avaient parlé. Il avait en travers ce que le conseil de Konoha avait fait, l'histoire que son frère lui avait raconté sur son clan et tout le reste, mais il n'avait put en vouloir à son aîné. Son désir de vengeance envers lui s'était éteins à la fin de leur conversation. Il n'avait pas trop su où aller ni quoi faire d'autre après son entrevue avec Itachi. Son frère aîné avait poursuivit sa route de son côté, au sein de l'Akatsuki, respectant son engagement auprès du troisième Hokage.

Il avait erré quelques temps après avoir dissout son équipe qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, avant de décider de revenir au village caché de la feuille, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il s'était présenté à la porte principale, un beau matin, trois ans plutôt, décidé à se venger de Konoha.

Après un emprisonnement et des interrogatoires forcés, après de longs mois de probation, il avait enfin été rétabli en tant que ninja de Konoha, ses années de nukenin passées sous silence. Il avait ensuite intégré la section ANBU rejoignant Naruto qui l'était déjà depuis quelques temps. Son désir de vengeance envers le conseil et Danzo était toujours là, bien vivace, mais Sasuke s'était résigné à attendre patiemment la bonne occasion de les détruire, respectant ainsi la volonté et le sacrifice de son frère pour préserver Konoha.

Tout naturellement, lui et Naruto avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes, étant souvent en mission en tandem. Ils faisaient parfois équipe avec le capitaine Yamato ou Kakashi, souvent avec Sai, que Sasuke avait appris à connaître, et Sakura bien évidement.

Ces deux derniers sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et prenaient « soin » de Naruto, lui offrant régulièrement le gîte et le couvert dans l'appartement qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Le blond survolté ne faisant pas grand cas de ces choses de lui-même, trop occupé à s'entraîner ou le plus souvent en mission pour l'Hokage, Sai et Sakura veillaient donc sur lui.

Sasuke, au début un peu mal à l'aise, face aux habitudes du trio, à leur relation si proche, s'était peu à peu intégré dans le cercle. Dès qu'il avait été à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner tous les jours avec Naruto, même après les missions communes ou non, ils avaient maintenu ce rituel.

Sasuke soupira. « Quelle drôle d'idée avaient donc eut ces deux là, lui offrir des plantes, à lui. Non mais franchement…», songea t'il. Et connaissant Sakura, elle ne manquerait pas de surveiller de près l'évolution de la verdure donnée, étripant verbalement ou physiquement Naruto si quelque chose de fâcheux arrivait au fameux cadeau. « Naruto avait bien des talents mais certainement pas la main verte, preuve en était faite. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? », demanda t'il plus que dubitatif.

« Ben ce que m'as dit Sakura ! Je les rempote !», s'exclama son co-équipier, sûr de lui.

« Bon attends, je vais t'aider, parce que là, vu la manière dont tu t'y prends, on en a pour la journée. », conclut Sasuke goguenard.

« Ah mais je t'en prie, si tu penses t'en sortir mieux que moi, je suis prêt à prendre des cours !», s'exclama Naruto un peu vexé.

Quelque soit le sujet, ils resteraient d'éternels rivaux. Sasuke haussa les épaules et prit place aux côtés du jinchuriki, s'attelant à la tâche et expliquant à ce dernier le pourquoi du comment de ses gestes avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« Bon alors, d'abord il faut installer des billes d'argile au fond du pot pour garder l'humidité, ensuite il faut mettre la terre et enfin la plante, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Naruto sentit une pointe de jalousie le tarauder et s'exécuta en suivant les gestes de Sasuke de mauvaise grâce.

« Non, pas comme ça, là c'est trop tassé. Il faut que la plante puisse respirer. Attends, je vais t'aider pour celui là. »

« Oh, ça va, je suis pas un fichu spécialiste des jardins moi !»

Sasuke eut du mal à retenir le rire railleur qui montait dans sa gorge et plongea ses mains dans le pot que Naruto était en train de préparer. Naruto sourit franchement, apercevant le sourire en coin qui étirait les lèvres fines du ninja brun. Sasuke s'était un peu adouci au fil de ces années. Lui, au début si froid et glacial, si renfermé, s'ouvrait peu à peu un peu plus aux émotions sous les tentatives voulues ou non de Naruto pour le dérider.

Mais Naruto savait aussi parfaitement que Sasuke ne se laissait aller à ces quelques rares expressions d'émotions que quand ils étaient entre eux. Jamais il ne se départirait de son air renfermé et détaché devant un tiers. C'était ainsi et Naruto l'acceptait. Après tout, Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke, quoi qu'il se passe.

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre plus vite, leurs mains venaient de se frôler dans la terre humide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi son cœur se mettait il à réagir ainsi ? Naruto se morigéna, parfois il avait des réactions étranges, exacerbées avec Sasuke et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il ignora les palpitations fortes et rapides qui secouaient sa cage thoracique et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui expliquait le jeune brun à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sasuke frissonna, il accepta avec délice la chair de poule qui recouvrit sa peau. Le fait d'être si proche du blond lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup trop, peut être. Il savait qu'il le désirait. Peu de temps après son retour à la vie de ninja, il s'en était rendu compte.

Ses années chez Orochimaru avaient eut au moins cela de bon. Il y avait appris que les rapports physiques, seuls exutoires non douloureux, ou presque, au mal être, à la souffrance, à la solitude, permettaient le répit, le bien être, l'oubli, procurant des sensations agréables et cela sans distinction de sexe.

Et là, à cet instant il en avait envie ; plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure de lumière, promener sa bouche sur les lèvres carnées et sa langue sur la peau couleur de miel. Il se fustigea mentalement, Naruto était un ami, son meilleur ami, son co-équipier, son rival, pas un exutoire de chair qui pourrait bien mettre fin à la relation profonde mais fragile qui les unissait aujourd'hui.

« Hé, Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ? »

« … hn… »

Perdu dans ses pensées plus inavouables qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas remarqué que la plante reposait bien en place dans le pot de terre cuite pendant que lui continuait à jouer distraitement avec une poignée de terre. Naruto venait de le faire revenir brutalement à la réalité, à l'instant présent.

Les orbes noires croisèrent ceux azur interrogatifs, observateurs, de son vis-à-vis, fixés sur lui. Sans réfléchir, plus par provocation et par vengeance de l'avoir tiré de ses cheminements internes, il écrasa brusquement un peu de terre sur le visage attentif.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Baka ! »

« Teme, attends un peu, tu vas voir ! »

S'ensuivit un affrontement joyeux de mottes de terre qui volèrent en tout sens, certaines faisant mouche, d'autres non. Après quelques minutes de ce régime, la bataille devint un tantinet plus bestiale, les deux jeunes gens s'empoignant, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre, mottes de terre ou pas. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, roulant sur les lattes de bois de l'étroit balcon, chacun cherchant à plaquer l'autre au sol pour mieux le barbouiller de terreau.

Même si Naruto était plus costaud et trapu, rompu au corps à corps en combat, Sasuke eut facilement le dessus, fin et souple dans ses mouvements calculés. Il acheva la petite bagarre à cheval sur le ventre de l'hôte du démon renard, maintenant d'une main les poignets au dessus de la crinière blonde, prêt à étaler la terre qui enduisait son autre main sur le visage au regard azur étréci et au souffle court.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour masquer son dépit, sa jalousie, peut être une pointe de colère et attendit le châtiment. Sasuke suspendit son geste, oserait il laisser libre cours à l'envie qui le tenaillait maintenant de prendre possession des lèvres si tentantes de son vis-à-vis ?

Naruto rouvrit les yeux petit à petit. Pourquoi l'autre ne bougeait il plus ? Quelle était cette sensation, ce creux qui nouait son propre estomac ? Il plongea dans les deux puits sombres posés sur lui, constatant qu'un peu de rose colorait les joues pâles, que le souffle était un peu court. La lueur qu'il vit danser dans les orbes noirs le laissa interdit. Le regard brillant de son co-équipier luisait d'une flamme de désir contenu.

Comment ne pas reconnaître cette lueur, si clairement identifiable, qu'il avait déjà pu observer dans les yeux de Sai, Sakura, et de bien d'autres. Ce désir montant d'une envie charnelle qui faisait briller n'importe quel regard, l'allumant de l'intérieur. Il resta figé, cloué là comme un papillon qu'on épingle dans un cadre, ne sachant trop quoi dire ni quoi faire, ni même comment y réagir.

Sasuke abaissa sa main, soupira et relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de Naruto pour finalement se soulever et s'asseoir à côté de lui, détournant le regard, reprenant le contrôle de ses sens malmenés. Le jeune blond darda son regard azur sur lui. Quelle tête il faisait !

Le visage fermé, un peu triste ou bien un peu douloureux, il ne saurait le dire. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le brun et appuya une main bronzée contre sa tête blonde, toujours allongé sur le sol. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la fière figure Uchiwesque et sur le corps pâle pendant qu'il se livrait à un bras de fer intérieur.

Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, c'était son ami, il l'avait cherché et attendu, il ne voulait plus le perdre, mais de là à devenir son petit ami, transformer leur relation en autre chose, et puis surtout, lui, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec des femmes … Il sentit le chakra chaud du démon renard s'agiter en lui et ce dernier lui souffler d'une voix tentatrice : « Allons gamin, arrête de te voiler la face, cela fait un moment que tu en as envie … et c'est tout ce qui compte … ».

Il grimaça en lui-même, seul le biju à neuf queues pouvait le percer ainsi à jour, mettant des mots sur les choses inavouées, comme à chaque fois. Il inspira et expira lentement afin de reléguer le démon dans son antre, le remerciant par la même occasion pour son aide.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui gardait obstinément le silence, les yeux baissés et se jeta à l'eau.

« Ne, Sasuke, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes.»

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je vais te confier un secret… », disant cela, le jeune Jinchuriki s'approcha de façon féline du cadet Uchiwa, se pencha vers son oreille, prêt à la toucher et susurra dans le fin pavillon pale : « Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait avec un homme, tu vas être mon premier et j'espère bien le dernier… »

Sasuke frissonna de tout son être à cette annonce, plongea son regard dans les deux lacs azuréens, y cherchant la confirmation de ce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Finalement, il se pencha lentement vers ce visage levé vers lui et y déposa un premier baiser tendre et chaste, le premier d'une longue suite.

Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque, il venait de le découvrir. Ne dit on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? Pour la première fois, l'avenir lui semblait radieux, tant qu'il l'aurait à ses côtés, maintenant et à jamais.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

_Blabla de l'auteur :_

C'est mon premier One Shot ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plut … Quelques grammes de finesse, d'amour et d'humour dans ce monde de ninjas … Je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas ? ». J'ai choisi le thème du jardinage car je voulais une situation vraiment originale, une situation qui pourrait s'inspirer du quotidien tout en sortant des fameux sentiers battus que sont la cuisine et autres contextes classiques (pas que je n'aime pas hein… mais il y a déjà tellement d'écrits qui mettent en scène Naru & Sasu …).

La scène est en partie inspirée de faits réels. Comme quoi, se promener dans certains magasins spécialisés dans les plantes vertes un Dimanche ensoleillé peut donner de bien drôles d'idées…

Il n'y aura pas de suite à ce texte… ce ne serait pas un One Shot sinon ^^

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews aux quelles je ne manquerais pas de répondre !


End file.
